Extinct Dino Friends
Extinct Dino Friends is a series made by RandomzSunfish23901. This series mainly focuses on extinct dinosaurs and animals. This show also happens way before Happy Tree Town started or even existed. Many of the characters live in caves or nests, though a few live in other places. Many of the characters eat food that grows on trees. However, a few eat flesh and nuts. Because this episode goes on way before Happy Tree Town existed, meteors, volcanoes, large dinosaurs, famines and floods are common problems, along with earthquakes. The intro to the episodes involve tribal beats of the canon main theme. However, the characters still sing in the intro. Characters *Raps: A gray velociraptor who is daring. Based off of Cuddles. *Trikie: A salmon pink triceratops who loves nature and hates Raps. Based off of Giggles. *Steg/Steggory: A red stegosaurus who often acts before he thinks. Based off of Toothy. *Guava: A light green iguanadon who likes eating fruits. She has a dark green lazy eye. Based off of Nutty. *Bovi and Jovi: Two dark green oviraptors that like stealing eggs. They have red crests on their head. Bovi has a red lazy eye, unlike Jovi. Based off of Lifty, Shifty and Nutty. *Ichy: A dark blue ichthyosaurus who often swims in deep or shallow water, often annoying Kratos, the giant fish-like being that lives in the deep ocean. He often wishes to walk the land like the rest of the cast. Unlike other fish characters, he has no back legs and moves around with a dolphin-like tail. Based off of Russell and Handy. *Kratos: A rust-brown tylosaurus that is actually the biggest character on the show. He hates when anyone goes into the very deep end of the ocean. Unlike other fish characters, his design is more like a shark and swims around with a shark-like tail. His species is related to the Mosasaurus. *The Gallimimuses: Macaroni yellow Gallimimuses who often trample characters on accident if spooked. They speak in gobbles, struts and squawks. They have long necks, three fingered hands and sharp clawed feet. They're slightly stupid. *Dimitri: A black dimetrodon who often swims in shallow water and pranks characters. *Utah: A red Utahraptor who is the last of her kind. Despite being a female, she has a pinkish red crest that is common with the males of her species. She often hides from the cast, often praying on lone Gallimimuses, small rats or giant bugs. *Mammoth and Calf: Two snow-white mammoths who walk the icy lands. They are often chased down and hunted by Sabre. Based off of Pop and Cub. *Sabre: A charcoal black sabre-toothed tiger who often goes after Calf, failing miserably because Mammoth protects her. *Gust: A light blue pterodon who is a superhero to the other characters. His strong wings can produce strong gusts of wind. Based off of Splendid. *Ankly: A red ankylosaurus who has a salmon pink tail and plating. She is really shy and only hangs around Steg and Trike. Based off of Flaky. *Poto: A dumb dark blue apatosaurus who has Lumpy's body shape. Based off of Lumpy. *Rex: A light green T-rex with Lumpy's body shape who is often feared by his tall size. Despite this, he is really friendly. He very rarely flips out if too hungry. Based off of Flippy. *Inferno: An ash gray rat-like creature who lives in very hot volcanoes. He loves heat and gets colder much quicker than other characters. *Snatchy and Grabby: Two seagreen pterodactyl sisters who often attack small characters. Unlike most of the whole cast, which speak in gibberish or roars, these two talk in squawks that have captions underneath them when they talk. This means they don't speak English. *Walnut: A lime green saber-tooth squirrel who is the smallest character in the show. He often eats nuts and wishes to find as many as he can. *Cro-Marmot: He appears in the series unthawed, often whacking the larger characters with his club. *Giganto: A burgundy giant sloth who is incredibly lazy. *Charger: A teal pachycephalosaurus who is very territorial and shows it by ramming other dinosaurs off of his "land" using his head. Often rams into characters for fun as well. Well, that's 99% of the cast. The 1% are just GDF's, rats, bugs, sea creatures or giant insects. Episodes Season 1 #What a Dino Day - The first episode of the series. Introduces Raps, Trikie, Steg and Poto. #I Am a Stegosaurus - Steg tries his best to find his Dinosaur friends after he gets lost. Introduced Ankly. #Sneaky Dimitri: Introduces Dimitri. #Eggciting News: Bovi and Jovi steal Trikie's eggs. Introduces Bovi and Jovi. #An Ice Age: The characters from the frozen lands are introduced, including Mammoth and Calf, Sabre, Giganto and Walnut. #Fruits and Stegtables: Guava and Steg compete for thirst quenching fruits in a drought. Introduces Guava. #Lava Way to Go: The firey hot rat Inferno bathes with the cast in the lava lakes in this episode, along with Charger. #Golly, Mimus: The ravenous Gallimimuses are introduced. #Out of your Depth: Ichy and Kratos are introduced as Kratos protects the ocean from foolish Ichy. #Terrors of the Skies: Snatchy, Grabby and Gust are introduced as Gust protects Poto's rock collection. #Whack-a-Dino: Cro-Marmot is introduced in this episode, hunting down dinosaurs for a tasty meal. #Rex'd Up: Rex flips out in this episode of Extinct Dino Friends. #Love at First Raptor: Raps falls in love with Utah the Utahraptor after Trikie rejects him again. #Gluttony, Wrath, Giant-Sloth: Sabre decides hunting Giganto is much easier than hunting mammoth calves. #Gusty Winds: Gust tries to save Dinoland from numerous hazards. Gallery Snatchy and Grabby.png|Snatchy (left) and Grabby (right) Rex.png|Rex, both good and evil versions poto.png|Poto raps.png|Raps steg.png|Steg trikie.png|Trikie utah.png|Utah ichy.png|Ichy ankly.png|Ankly guava.png|Guava mammoth calf.png|Mammoth and Calf sabre.png|Sabre gust.png|Gust sabretoothsquirrel.png|Walnut dimitri.png|Dimitri bovijovi.png|Bovi and Jovi Trivia *This series was thought of months ago. *Very few of the characters from the canon series are based off of canon characters. *Despite all of the characters being anthropomorphic, there are a few non-anthro characters. *As dinosaurs, some of the cast members (like Poto or Rex) are huge, being bigger than most buildings. Category:Spinoffs Category:Extinct Dino Friends